


Teal is the New Orange part 8

by SwampWitch333



Category: Dredd (2012), Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arson, Assault, BAMF Women, Blood Kink, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Freeform, Gen, Humor, Jossed, Lesbian Character, Multiple Crossovers, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV Lesbian Character, Prison, Rare Pairings, Series, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Decided to go a different angle slightly and make Vera a bit more..psychotic.Inspired by the excellent piece by GothicYuri, for MsYukari; descriptive of Joan and Vera's abusive childhoods', what determines? Even Franky's and whoever else's. What makes one beat the odds and succeed and other's struggle? Would make a good study.Anyhow, please don't flame me too much, love will win out in the end..i think ;·pTrying to figure out chapter's; please have patience with me. Part 8 here, should have 3.Also, i had to make up a character for filler, so as is customary in many American prison systems, people go by nicknames, so i gave her the nickname 'Jade' not very original, my brain was tired.





	1. Defiance

Having transferred Bea Smith and Madeline 'Ma-Ma' Madrigal to general pop in H block, Deputy Bennett having conducted the 'search', as she assured Madrigal she would, leaving the two to settle in.

"These are some upgrades to our previous accommodations.", Bea seemed relatively pleased.

A huge flat screen was against the wall in the general area.

"What did you used to have?", Ma-Ma asked.

"Some big old tv. This is better, as long as it does not get broken."

"Seeing it's screwed into the wall, we will just have to hope noone punches it or throws anything at it."

"Trust me, they try that, there will be some serious damages. The Governor didn't arrange this for nothing.", Bea whispered.

"Bea, good to see your back with us. Finally, i get to meet the infamous Ma-Ma."

Bea hugged Red hello, the chef curiously giving Madrigal the once over. 

"We got these ramen noodles-!", Boomer barged in.

"Can only say I've heard good things about you." Shaking hands with Red. Ma-Ma tossed a somewhat annoyed nod towards Boomer with displeasure "And that is?"

"That would be Boomer. My Suzanne has been keeping her 'in line' as they say."

"Hey how come you guys get to share a cell an me an Suzanne can't?!"

"Cut the crap, Boomer." Extending a hand towards Ma-Ma and a hug for Bea, Liz Birdsworth introduced herself. "I take it Bea will show you where everything is, basically what you see is what you get. How'd you manage a new tv!"

"Magic.", Bea smiled elusively.

Nicky came over with a huge bowl, "Hey! I made a celebratory swole!"

Confused eyes all stared at her. She sighed holding out a huge bowl of ramen, with what appeared oysters and diced tomatoes mixed with cheese.

"Tomatoes courtesy of Red, couldn't have done it without you! Next time I'll add more ingredients."

"This is Nicky, and I'm sure Suzanne will be out her cell, rejoining us soon."

"Hi Ma-Ma, wanna taste?", Offering her spoon out.

"In a few", she took in her surroundings.

"She's taking a dump."

"That's lovely, Boomer. Spare us.", Bea warned.

Boomer disappeared into her cell.

"Try some, you'll love it.", offering the bowl out, Nicky encouraged.

"Wait, you like spicey?"

"Go for it.", Bea grabbed a couple spoons.

Coming out with a bottle, "It's my special sauce.", whispered Red, pouring some in.

Bea spooned some out, taking a bite, then looking at Ma-Ma, "This is really good! Try some. Good for those late night snacks. Red, you worked wonders with commissary!"

"Cheap so the Governor agreed for ramen."

"There's a ton of stuff we can make with these!", psyched, Nicky held up a packet.

Suzanne appeared, eyes crazily oogled Ma-Ma.

"You must be Suzanne."

Nodding her head up and down like a pogo stick, Boomer flailed out of her cell to hang on her girlfriend.

"Do they bite? Ma-Ma asked Bea, joking.

"Maybe eachother", sending a warning glare at Boomer to behave.

Nicky dished out the swole into various bowls, "Next time I'm gonna make a burrito out of Doritos and cheese with some beanS.", stressing the last word, she looked at Red with a puppy dog face.

"Beans, ehh, take a few cans.", Red waved it off.

Suzanne fed Boomer who practically swooned about the cheese.

"They should know better than to mess with you, your reputation precedes you, Ma-Ma.", Red stated. "I could be your mother, your nickname will take getting used to. No worries, and if it's from the kitchen, I've got it covered."

Nicky joined Liz in front of the tv, happy to be chowing down in front of a large flat screen.

"You want something to drink, Ma-Ma? We've got tea, coffee, cocoa, now koolaid."

"Think I'll fix myself a coffee."

Bea noticed how Boomer was backed off a bit, talking to Suzanne in hushed tones. Walking over she cleared her throat. "If i catch you spreading rumors I'll have your head and Franky's as well.", she threatened.

"Nah, i wouldn't-"

"You've a problem keeping your mouth shut.", facing Crazy Eyes, "Suzanne, watch her."

"You know i will tryyy as hard as i can.", making a show of bowing before the queen.

Bea walked over to Ma-Ma, fixing herself a tea, "We'll be resuming laundry duty. Steam press and all."

Speaking up so that everyone was attentive, Bea drilled, "What happens in H block, stays in H block. Everyone get that?"

Nods and affirmative replies, aside, she had her doubts about Boomer.

"Hey did ya see Franky?"

Figuring she'd ask, "Yeah, whining for Westfall, pounding on her cell like a fool. What's this crap about her drug stash being found outside Red's kitchen!"

"I dunno, Bea, i swear!"

"Well when you figure it out, let me know.", giving Suzanne an inclusive look, she guessed the latter would tell her or Red.

"Hey who's gonna go in the empty cells?", chimed Nicky between chewing a mouthful.

"Not sure yet. I know the Governor was shifting around some cell blocks is all.", relayed Bea.

"There was two in the paddy wagon with me. An American and some random that got sent to psych."

"You met Alex!?, animated Nicky asked.

"Not officially, wasn't much talking in there.", Ma-Ma answered.

"I wonder who was sent to psych."

"I'll get Miles to tell me.", Bea explained to Ma-Ma about the easily bought and sold out Officer Miles.

"I'm not sure who's worse, her or that Murphy we had."

"They'll have to hire more CO's."

Officer Jackson appeared, "work duty, ladies." Giving Bea an honest to goodness smile, "Glad to see your out of lock. By the way, Fletcher fired or quit so you ladies won't have to worry about him any longer."

Nodding, Bea queried, "Where'd he go?"

"Some island to heard sheep i think.", shaking his head at the ridiculous notion of Fletcher, Jackson went about his rounds.

Inside her cell with Ma-Ma, they exchanged a laugh and scheming looks.

Ma-Ma dug out her shank from her bible, shoving it under the ledge of the bunk.

"Let's head for work duty."

\--------

 

The Governor at her desk, arranged pencils, while Deputy Bennett looked on.

Sighing, Vera put her hand on Joan's to stop her from fiddling with the pencils.

Joan slowly looked at Vera's hand on her own, them up at her.

"Governor-"

"Vera."

"Why are you rearranging these pencils again? Everything alright?"

"You know the answer to that. As for rearranging pencils and people, that is what i do.", Joan looked smug.

Glancing at the closed blinds, Vera started-

"I know what your thinking and the answer is NO."

"What was i thinking?"

"You know what you were thinking."

"Can we not play games? Please."

The Governor stared at her, Vera refused to break the look. With eyes searching and maintaining eye contact, "Ready to try and help me with my emotions for you?" Trying a different tactic, she thought could detect something unreadable pass through what seemed pits of darkness to others. Fear, insecurity, uncertainty, unsure what it was, she wrapped her arms around Joan, pulling her against her.  
At first tensing up, but then realizing Vera wasn't letting go, she allowed herself to relax abit into her embrace.

"Why must you, Vera, why.."

"It's for the greater good."

"What does this have to do with the prison?"

"I work better if i get affection from you."

"For christ's sake, Vera!"

"Is it too much for you to handle?"

"Of course not!"

Challenged, Joan embraced her deputy back. "Better?"  
Despite sarcasm, Vera nodded.

"I'll do what it takes..", she reminded.

"Love me don't leave me', as the saying goes?", Joan quipped.

Surprised Vera looked at Joan, who wore a triumphant smirk.

Biting her lip unconsciously, she just stared, caught in Joan's headlights again, to the amusement of the Governor.

"You did good by the women adding to their commissary items."

"Did i?", Joan's eyes twinkled as if stars in a dark night's sky.

"You know it.", leaning her head against the Governor's Vera did not want to end the embrace.

Pulling down her onto her lap, playfully, "How are you so sure i know it?"

With a hand caressing raven hair, pulled back into a perfect bun, she let her fingertips run delicately against Joan's cheekbone, moving in for a quick buss before any protests.

Vera was relying on her eyes to convey her love . Unmistakable, despite her knowledge of the Governor, meanwhile having her own self doubts.

Joan's eyes were heavy lidded and Vera took advantage, stealing another kiss. She laid her head against hers, heart fluttering.

"Your going to give me a heart murmur.", her lips brushed against her ear. Feeling a faint shiver through Joan, she left lips against her head.

"Vera, you are nutty."

"I'll accept that.", attempting to kiss the pulsepoint on her neck, a delicate yet strong hand stopped her.  
'Getting too close' Vera mused to herself, accepting things would take time, no pain no gain with Joan.

Untangling herself before she was ordered to, Vera stood next to her mentor.

Desk phone ringing, as if on cue to intercept their moment.

"Yes?", the look on the Governor's face changed into annoyance. "She got caught with drugs, don't honestly tell me you didn't expect that. Sign the list!" Hanging up the phone.

"Westnull again?"

"Who else!"

Vera went over to the Keurig to make them coffees.

\----------

 

"Psychologist Bridget Westfall here to see Doyle."

"Yea, save the speech, we all know who you are and who yer shagging.", Murphy did not appreciate the shrink disturbing her from some game she was playing on her phone.

"You do realize staff are not allowed phones in the blocks?"

"What are ye gonna do, snitch on me?", spat back Murphy.

Looking disgusted, Psychologist Westfall pushed past Murphy and made her way to the last cell on the end.

Glancing at Murphy, "Do you mind?"

"Yes i mind! It's my job to guard her, an protect ya' arse, so just pretend I'm not here an go about yer business'!" Murphy didn't bother looking up again from her phone.

Face not hiding her astonishment at the audacity of the guard, Westfall faced the small window in the door of Franky's slot. 

Motioning wildly in the direction of Officer Murphy, Franky used her fingers in an attempt to signal moola the hooked a thumb down the hall.

Dr. Westfall sighed exasperated, "I'm not bribing her, I've only got plastic!"

Muffled yelling, Franky begged, "Gidge, get me outta here!"

"Officer Murphy, can you please unlock her slot so i can talk to my patient?"

Murphy snorted loudly, "Hell No! I'm not taking responsibility for security risks!"

Defeated, Bridget shook her head in sympathy at Franky. "What happened?" She had to yell to be heard through the somewhat sound proof cell.

"They found drugs on the dock and blamed me."

"Who did?"

"Deputy Bennett. The Governor ordered a shakedown and then Bennett brutally threw me in here like some imbecile."

Surprised, Westfall found it hard to believe such a naive, innocent-like Vera capable of brutish behavior.

"Franky, just tell me the truth for once!"

"It's Mercado's for Cindy Lou, not mine, ask the asians."

"Franky, stop stereotyping. If you ever want to be a decent paralegal or lawyer someday, you'll have to learn this. I'm very disappointed in you. At least be honest with me."

"You know i can't say. They'll think I'm a lagger."

"Franky, the women know we're together, so they already are aware you lag to me."

Franky let her head fall against the tempered glass slit of a window in the door begging, "Pleasee Gidg, get me out?"

"Deputy Bennett was outside and caught you looking in the stash spot. Being it was a removable brick, how do you explain yourself?"

"Bennett doesn't smoke! She's crazy!"

"When you can tell me the truth, then we can see about getting you out the slot early. Otherwise it's 2 weeks, my dear.", Westfall walked away.

Murphy unlocked the gate, letting Westfall out, snarkily, "I take plastic too."

Eyes rolled, the psychologist pushed past.

\--------

In the office of the Governor there seemed to be a party of sorts. Aside from Joan herself, her Deputy, Bea, Ma-Ma, and Red, all watching a large monitor of isolation, complete with audio, while enjoying ordered in burgers.

"No surprise there!", Bea commented, watching the exchange between Franky and Westfall, then wiping her mouth with a napkin, before starting on her fries.

"This place sure has it's perks.", stated Ma-Ma bluntly.

"I do not want Francesca neaR my kitchen! Or my Nicky!", pounding the armrest of a chair, Red was adamant.

The Governor chuckled, amused, "Break out the popcorn." Deputy Bennett finished off her burger, reaching for mozzarella sticks.

"So as we all see, Doyle and Westfall are a threat to the peaceful goings on of ouR prison."

Vera silented applauded her for not saying 'my' prison.

"Anyone have a proposal on what we should do?", Bea looked around.

"Whatever works- just not in my garden."

Red got some peculiar looks, yet everyone was smart enough not to question.

"Hire a new shrink.", Ma-Ma stated.

"She's right, you know. The women no longer trust Westnull since she's shagging Franky. They see it as an alliance; a type of 'screw lover', aware goody two shoes only makes acceptions for Doyle. Good reason why these meetings are secretive.", stating the obvious, Bea made her point.

"What about Westfall's 'dirt' on the women and this prison? She digs worse than a gopher.", Vera offered a dose of witticism.

"Yes, we can't just fire her yet, she'll run her mouth to the board."

"You want me to kill her?", grinned Ma-Ma.

"No!", a chorus resulted amid smothered laughter. "Not unless she was..a threat.", hinted Bennett.

"Deputy!"

"Sorry, Governor, i got excited."

"Your deputy makes an excellent argument.", smiling at Vera, Ma-Ma conceded her opinion.

Nothing lost on the Governor, having noticed the seemingly shared a glance in want of bloodlust she would have to address with Vera later, "Let's wait and see. Finish up your food, then it's back to work duties."

Relenting, the women accepted, sad their 'party' was being cut short, yet aware of the realities.

\----------

Bea and Ma-Ma returned to their assigned work duties in laundry, showing Ma-Ma the mechanisms of the steam press.

"Hey Liz? Thank you for holding it down with Suzanne while i was gone.", Bea addressed.

"No problem, Bea. She did good.", tossing Suzanne a reassuring grin, they continued fishing items from an industrial dryer, while Suzanne stayed busy folding.

"Where did you go, Queen Bea?", Suzanne asked.

Liz clucked her tongue, "Suzanne, you know better-"

"It's alright, Liz. I accompanied Ma-Ma to medical was all. Seeing she's new, i figured she could use a tour guide." Bea winked at Madrigal.

"As if i couldn't find my way through this rat's nest.", joshed Ma-Ma, slapping Bea spunkily on the ass.

"What did you think of Nicky's swole?", changing the subject.

"Delicious, imagine what else we could add, yeah.", Birdsworth paused deep in thought for a second.

"That was yummy and you know how Booms loves cheese..", trailed away Suzanne.

"It's hot in here. I'm going to catch a smoke, be back.", stated Ma-Ma, a quick kiss on Bea's cheek, she was off.

\----------

Walking down the corridor, Deputy Bennett spotted Madrigal, quickening her pace so they were caught up.  
Low-key Vera spoke in shushed tones, "Act like I'm escorting you, we won't get questioned."

Ma-Ma nodded, amused, "Care for a smoke?"

"That's where we're headed."

Dr. Bridget Westfall appeared at the end of the hallway.

Tightening her grip, Vera leaned over, "Play along."

"Trust me, i know this game."

"Hi Deputy Bennett!", Westfall smiled.

Returning the gesture, Vera asked her how she was, bullshit small talk.

"I'd love to meet with her.", motioning at Ma-Ma, who sneered.

"Fuck off! I don't need a quack!"

"It's procedure for those who get a life sentence."

"Only if they want to be a bitch or a snitch!", growled Madrigal.

"Enough.", Deputy Bennett intervened, leading a pissed off Madrigal past, she shouted after Westfall, "I'll try and talk to her."

"Fuck that!"

"Thanks, Vera."

"Your quite welcome.", continuing out of sight, Vera released her grip on Ma-Ma's arm, the two holding back laughter.

Reaching the yard, Bennett opened the door for them.

"Too easy!"

Agreeing, the Deputy reminded, "We cannot underestimate that shrink, though."

"No intention of it.", Ma-Ma's light eyes reflected off Vera's own. Lighting up a cigarette, she lit Vera one and handed it to her.

Accepting it, Vera took a long drag, exhaling. "Something has to be done with Westnull and Franky."

"Without a doubt.", charmed Ma-Ma, "something tells me this isn't your first rodeo, your too good."

"Don't do anything without me, i want a piece of that bloody pie.", they didn't bother to hide their snickering whilst smoking.

Vera wouldn't let on, and knew Ma-Ma would understand that they all had their secrets and knew better than to pry, light ribbing aside.

"So when you going to tattoo me?", eyeing the ink on Madrigal.

"When i make a tattoo machine.", eyebrows raised in entertainment, delight was evident at the potential of ink slinging.

"I'll see what i can do.", biting the dry skin off her bottom lip and chewing it.

Swiftly canvassing for cameras, giving an intimate gaze, scanning Vera's face, she drew in towards her. Placing a hand on her face, "Allow me." She gently pressed her mouth to the deputy's, the tip of her tongue feeling for torn skin, before gently finding it and pulling with her teeth.

"Cannibal!", teased Vera.

"You know you love it!"

Placing a finger lightly to Ma-Ma's lips, she kissed her suddenly, breathing hot on her ear, "This didn't happen."

"But it did."

"Mmm not denying that." Eyes pursuing, "Bea and the Governor would have our heads!"

"She doesn't love you properly. As for Bea, i like her, but that speed date' set up in solitary was hilarious."

"Your too bright.", the deputy batted her lashes, addressing the former question, "How do you know she doesn't?", fingers combing Madrigal's short spiky hair, that ran in uneven lengths to the bottom of her earlobes, untamed as was the woman who stood before her.

"I just know. I'd rather show you." Winking at Vera she suggestively, "We can keep this classified."

"Mmm, after me, are you, Ma?", pushing limits, Vera detected no distaste.

"Maybe i am.", voice laced beyond temptation.

The look in her eyes was irresistible, a flame that drew in moths in search of light. Vera felt the pull in more than one way, why fight it? She thought to herself. "Want to see the Garden shed?"

"As long as your giving the tour.", seduction heavy in her voice, lustful gaze equivalent to Vera's.

"If anyone is to ask, i was showing you around. If the Governor asks, i was getting you a shank."

"Got it."

Knowing no inmates would be in the yard yet, Deputy Bennett led them over, unlocking the shed.

Ma-Ma closed the door behind them, with no second thoughts, she wrapped her arms around Vera's waist, pushing her up against the wall.

Vera swayed, one hand snaking up the rear of Ma-Ma's teal sweatshirt, feeling the cool skin of her muscular yet feminine back against her fingertips and palm, the other hand running through her short jagged dark brown hair, she felt lips on her neck, tracing up her jawline until they lingered on her own. Feeling herself loosen up, she kissed the deep scars on Ma-Ma's face, much more severe than her own; the few that hid behind makeup. With a hand cupping her face, her thumb outlining full lips, that were puckered sensually, she watched as the other woman took the tip of her thumb with her lips, into her mouth; tenderly a slight suckle, then kissed the digit. "Your so fucken sexy.", whispered Vera, voice seductively longing, lips finding Ma-Ma's as if animal magnetism, in such an erotic way, she thought for sure that the windows of the shed would steam up.

Nose to nose, she looked at Vera, whose own light orbs reflected the desire she felt. Pressing up against her, their lips reuniting, she slid her hands around, tugging her shirt out from her pants, her hands trailing across Vera's stomach, sliding up and down, rubbing her sides. Awareness of the deputy's hand massaging the nape of neck, she purred. Nuzzling her neck, lips grazing below the deputy's ear, she started working on unbuttoning the remaining clasps on her black blazer, lifting her shirt, slowly, she worked her hands tantalizingly upwards, savoring the touch, the sensation of Vera's skin against hers.

Glancing down, fiery eyes burning with passion her voice full of sultry, "Looks like we both have secrets now." Glimpsing a military tattoo that stuck out from under her bra line onto the swell of her chest, with a gentle caress, her mouth following hungrily leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Vera whimpered in anticipation. "Our secret, Ma.", she gasped out the words. Slowly outlining her face, with her index finger she tipped her chin upwards, lips brushing against Madrigal's, then with ferver, she grabbed her ass gently, pushing her thigh farther wedged between Ma-Ma's legs, as they grinded against eachother with intensity, hands swirling and flittering about, touching, taking in all they could get eachother. Lips locking, carnal desire was surely summoned, as if Venus and Aphrodite could not ever satisfy their libidos. "I'm good at keeping secrets.", Ma-Ma whispered into her kiss. An alarm sounded.

"Fuck!", cursed Vera, full of ire due to the abrupt interruption.

"What was that?", Ma-Ma looked at her so hungrily as if she would eat her.

Gripping Ma-Ma's head gently between her hands, she didn't need to persuade her, she took her lower lip between her own, pulling slightly then releasing, as if their constant canoodling could not be quenched.

"Shit, someone must have got shanked or overdosed again.", her hands roaming the length of Ma-Ma's bare back, underneath the woman's shirt, lips red and swollen from kissing, they locked lips, addicted. Feeling Madrigal trying to tuck her uniform shirt back in for her, she stroked her side, extending to the swell of her breasts.

"Goddammitt, i really want you right now!", flames of passion flared.

Quickly she removed her pins from her own now messy hair, undoing her bun.  
Summoning up all her self discipline, she didn't want to stop touching her, feeling Ma-Ma's arms encircle her hips, she managed to tie her unruly hair into a ponytail, hands free once more, desire devouring her, she snuggled up against the infamous vixon as was physically possible.

"Do i look 'presentable' enough?"

Ma-Ma laughed, tucking in her shirt better, and helping button her black blazer. "Yes, now you do."

Staring at eachother, Vera felt herself reeled in for a final kiss, not wanting to it to end.

"We need to..", a small moan escaped.

"Do this more often?", Ma-Ma mouthed into her ear, her full lips and breathe hot against her skin.

"Yes. Fucken people overdosing or some shit!", bitched Vera, "We need to get back."

Nodding in understanding, she grabbed her for a fast smooch on the mouth, before practically dragging her by the hand towards the door. Stopping short, she felt Ma-Ma run up against her. Reaching behind her, she slid her hand, steadied on the woman's side, pressing them closer against one another.

Looking out the window of the shed, "Shit! They're opening the doors."

"We need to make a break for it, just follow me.", instructed Vera.

Opening the shed, the two darted as fast as they could, around a corner. Breathing heavy, Ma-Ma at her side, Vera snuck a peek around the corner of the wall.

"What are they doing?"

"Not sure, letting the women out like it's some kind of fire drill.", perplexed, Vera grabbed her hand, "C'mon, we'll run towards the docks."

Making it to the next corner, she could see Red and her kitchen crew outside. "I'm going to bring you over to them, then i need to get inside before the Governor has my ass in a sling!"

Giving Madrigal a look of longing, the infamous replied, "We'll finish that later", winked and was off.

Deputy Bennett ran back around, letting herself into a side door.

"What the hell is going on!?", she asked Jackson wide eyed.

"Fire in psych, Governor's orders.", giving her a baffled look.

Thinking fast, "It's not contained? Are all the women out?"

"Most all I'm aware of."

Thanking Will, she ran further inside, she made her way towards the Governor's office.

On route, she picked up her com, "Sierra two to Sierra one"

"Where the hell are you, Bennett!"

"Almost to your office."

Her radio clicked, shaking her head, she replaced it.

Reaching the office, she bustled through the open door.  
Waiting until the Governor ended a phone call, Vera shot, "Let me guess, the new woman in psych?"

The Governor glowered at her.

"What?", innocently playing it off.

With a look of disgust, "Yes. Nutter set fire to her bedding and a couch in the general area there."

"So did they put it out?"

"Staff managed to, with the help of back up, that of which you were not a part of."

"I didn't hear the com, i was outside checking for shanks to make sure Juice's crew didn't stick more in the yard.", Vera lied.

"Do Not let it happen agaiN.", shouted the Governor.

"So where are they sticking the firebug until psych airs out?"

"In isolation temporarily in a cell."

"What about Doyle?"

"Murphy is on them to ensure if there is communication, it will be reported, that's what she's paid for."

Standing at the ready, Deputy Bennett waited, wondering how many Joan had bribed.

"Have another migraine, Vera?"

Nodding, remembering she put her hair into a ponytail, "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Do i look like nurse Ratchett to you! Go ask her if you must."

"I can't stand her!"

"At least tidy that rat's nest on your head up." The Governor was not having a good day.

Vera headed to her bathroom to fix her ponytail, Joan hollaring after, "Don't leave a mess!"

Hair in order, emerging, "Things will be fine, no need to report a contained fire. How long are the women to stay outside?"

Joan gave her an odd look, "15 minutes."

"Anything you need of me, Governor?"

Giving her a long look, "Yes..yes, there is."

\----------

The open office door sounded with a rap. Dr. Bridget Westfall stood outside, peaking in, awaiting an invite.

"What is it!"

"I was wondering if i could speak with the new woman in the psych ward, once the commotion settles of course."

"You've my permission. They're using industrial fans now. May take a few."

"Thank you, Governor. Also, may i please speak with Madeline Madrigal? I realize she doesn't want to talk with me, yet it's important.", Westfall gave Deputy Bennett a quick glance. 

The Governor's facial expression looked as if she smelled something putrid, "Anything else? Do you want fries with that?"

Rolling her eyes, "I realize today is stressful. Is there a date for when Franky gets out of the slots? She's claiming the drugs have something to do with Mercado and Cindy Lou."

"She was caught red handed, Dr. Westfall. Mercado and Lou are allowed no where near the kitchen anyway.", explained Deputy Bennett.

"What about Chang?"

"Westfall, you are reaching! Chang has been drug free! Get OUT!!", fed up, the Governor had enough.

Before she left, Westfall turned to Vera, "I really hope you can convince Madrigal to speak with me."

That bitch, thought Vera, of course she would. Remaining inscrutable, "I'll try, although it seems very doubtful." Bennett softened her expression, a bit of faux sympathy.

Falling for it, Westfall left the office.

The Governor gave her deputy a peculiar glance, "Why would she think you could convince Madrigal?"

"She saw me escorting her earlier. Westnull tried to get Madrigal to see her, as expected the offer was harshly rebuffed.", relayed Bennett. To show any emotion would be a mistake.  
"What is it you needed of me?"

"Run up to psych, and check and see if the air is any cleaner. Smoking again, i gather, shouldn't matter to your lungs."

"Yes, Governor." Vera took off for the psych unit.

\--------


	2. Bloodlust Crimes

Deputy Bennett donned a face mask, surgical style she snatched from Ratchett's office, and made her rare appearance in the prison's psychiatric unit. The scent of acrid smoke lingered in the air, yet staff had taken most all of it out with industrial sized fans.

Speaking with a staff member nearest the office, Deputy Bennett requested the incident report.

"Who is she anyway? Everyone's been mum and doesn't seem to know."

Speaking in low tones, "She goes by the name 'Jade', real name supposedly, Jasmine Woodley, apparently she's upset about being stuck in psych and wants to be in gen pop."

"Thank you. Dr. Westfall wants to speak with her. Would it be possible for me to see this 'Jade'?"

"She's in five point restraints for her own safety, and had been given sedatives, yet go ahead. She's in room 14, down the hall." Appearing to recall, "Deputy? Allie Novak is also requesting to be returned to gen pop."

Deputy Bennett thanked her again, heading towards the room.

Christ, thought Vera. The girl had each foot, each wrist tied by leather restraints to a bed, with a large leather girth around her midsection. Unless she was Houdini, she wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't have been much older than 20 years, Vera's brow furrowed.

"Hi Jade, I'm Deputy Bennett. I gather you want out of this shitty ward."

The girl with stringy dirty brown hair looked up at her, "I hate it here!"

"I don't blame you, your young and this place gets to people easily. Setting things on fire will only get you slotted. You'll end up in isolation. Talk to Dr. Westfall, show her that your sane, explain you want to be amongst rational people again."

Jade nodded, "Will they send me to isolation soon?"

"Yes. The smoke has mostly cleared out."

"Good!"

She could understand why Jade seem to rather be in the slot than the psych ward. Smoke odor aside, patients mutter and behind one cell door, a woman had smeared feces on the wall.

"As long as your deemed not a threat, you will eventually get to gen pop, ok?"

Patting the girl on her lower leg, "I'm going to have the staff get Dr Westfall before they slot you."

"Can you wait with me, just for a bit?"

"Sure."

Walking back to the nurse's station, Deputy Bennett used the desk phone to ring Westfall's office. With luck, she picked up.

"Dr. Bridget Westfall."

"It's Deputy Bennett. Smoke has cleared in psych, and the new girl, Jade, wants to meet with you before she's slotted. She's just a kid, in my opinion she really needs to talk to someone..understanding. Can you make it up here in 5?", as if an afterthought, "Allie Novak wants to see you also."

"I'm on my way. I'll speak with the both of them. Thank you, Deputy."

"No, thank yoU.", Vera replaced the receiver on the cradle. Returning to Jade's room, Vera let the scrawny girl know that Dr. Westfall was on her way. Hoping she really made it in 5 minutes, she kept her word to wait with the waif of a girl. "Jade, you need to promise me no more setting fires, okay? Otherwise they will keep you strapped to a bed and doped up a helluva lot worse than you are now. I've seen it. No fires! Are we clear?" "Yes Deputy, i swear." "How old are you? You look so young." "I'm 18, Ma'am.", sorrowful eyes looked up at her. "Your just a baby! Things may not seem okay right now, yet once you show your not a risk, well you know you've a lot more freedom and options in gen pop." Jade nodded, looking about to cry. For her sake Vera hoped she wouldn't, since she didn't see any tissue paper. Changing the subject Deputy Bennett asked, "Do you have a GED, or high school diploma?" "I graduated high school. Almost quit, but i made it." "There's always time to further your education if you wish. Word of advice; stay away from a lady called 'Juice' and her crew of rapers." Vera knew it was her duty to warn the girl. "Okay, thanks." Not appearing phased, she wondered how many sedatives she was given. Thankful that Westfall kept her word, Vera let her take over. Introducing Dr. Westfall to Jade, she gave a genuine smile to Bridget, and walked out. Quickly exchanging pleasantries with the nurse, she headed back down to civilization.

\----------

Upon arriving downstairs, Deputy Bennett was stopped by the Governor.

"What's the status?"

"All clear, Westfall is up there now talking to Jade and Novak as well."

Perturbed at the mention of Novak, she offered in jest, "Do you want me to-"

"NO!" 

"Relax, I'm joking." 

"Ha."

"Make sure the women have returned to their duties and units."

"Yes, Governor."

\------

The prison having resumed it's regular droll droning once more, Deputy Bennett walked the hallways.

Spotting Bea pushing a cart, she went over to her.

"Ma-Ma working the steam press?"

"Like a natural. Hey, what was that alarm all about? Some psych ward shit?"

"Yes, one of the new arrivals; some 18 year old girl, set fire to her bedding and the couch, hoping to get in isolation."

"Psych is the worst.", Bea shuddered at the thought, "So is she in the slots?"

"By now, highly likely. Bea, Allie Novak is returning to general pop."

Bea's expression was that of a mixture of elation, concern, fear and things Vera couldn't outright identify.

"Bea, look, as long as you and Ma-Ma maintain order, i don't see any issues. If my opinion counts, you shouldn't be bunkies. Everyone has need for autonomy."

"Thanks, Bennett, it's the Governor and Madrigal I'm more concerned about."

"I'll see what i can do, there's empty cells in H block, okay?

Giving a greatful look, Bea continued on with the cart, working her way towards units for delivery, before returning to laundry.  


\-------

Poking her head into the steamy laundry room, Vera caught the eye of Madrigal, who grinned, and slammed down the press on some linens.

Quickly dipping back out before anyone else saw her, Deputy Bennett walked down the hall a ways.

"Hey Liz, care to take over while i sneak a smoke?"

Birdsworth's mouth seemed slow to respond, left hanging open, "Sure, yeah. No problem."

"I knew i could count on you.", smiling, Ma-Ma made for the door.

Spotting Vera in the hallway, she gave a smirk lips upturned, eyebrows raised, motioning with her head towards a door.

Bennett headed towards a janitorial closet, grabbing a broom, ducking to remain out of sight of the cctv camera, she gave it a good whack, the crack of glass sounding.

"I think that camera will need to be replaced.", she chortled.

"Where's the Governor?"

"In her office, dealing with the fallout still from that psych ward fire."

"Our advantage.", closing herself in with Vera, she took her by the hands. Perceiving something was a miss, she gently tilted her face so their eyes met, "Are you okay? I sense a sadness about you."

"Ma, listen, when i was up in psych, let's just say Bea's girlfriend, Allie is returning. It's doubtful the Governor will put her on H block." "As long as i get my owN cell, I'm happy."

Vera looked down, "It was my stupid suggestion to pair up you and Bea, i didn't think the Governor really went go it. If it didn't work out; I've no idea what would happen. She's so concerned about hell being raised in her prison.."

"We all make mistakes, don't worry, Bea's fair; our alliance will come in handy.", pulling Vera into an embrace, one arm around her waist, the other gently cupping the back of her head, she drew her in, kissing her cheek. With Vera hugging her back tightly, she brushed her lips against hers, before leaning her head against Ma-Ma's.

"Your a woman with many secrets.", voiced Ma-Ma softly.

"We've that in common.", morosely Vera identified with her.

Her hand reaching to brush away strands of Ma-Ma's hair that plastered her face from the steam of laundry, Vera plastered kisses on the side of her face, feeling her breathe warm on her neck.

Vera clutched Ma-Ma by the waist, directing her backwards against a cabinet. With a hand resting on the other woman, she dug in her pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Smoke?", shaking one out, Vera held the pack up to Ma-Ma's mouth, her full lips clasping the filter and pulling it out, not once breaking her enticing gaze on the deputy.  
Taking one out for herself, she then produced a lighter, lighting Ma's, then her own.

"No smoke alarms in here?"

"The inmates or maybe guards removed those awhile ago."

Vera flinched and gripped her head.

"Hey, don't stress it, Vera.", taking her hand in hers, she kissed the side of her head her hand had been gripping. "Maybe you should see the nurse-"

"No! No doctors! Sorry- I'm, I'm just.."

"Shh", holding her close, cheeks touching she nestled against her. "I know you can't speak about certain things, I'm here for you, okay?"  
Feeling a small quake in her shoulders, Ma-Ma knew a tear stained Vera would be questioned, not to mention she understood matters of pride.  
Putting her cigarette out in the sink, she took Vera's from her and tossed it in also.  
Feeling the deputy's hands tug at her waistband, Ma arched an eyebrow. "Wait.."  
Grabbing a towel from the shelf, she threw it on the floor, pulling down Vera with her, hands reaching underneath her blazer and uniform shirt to tickle her.  
Bursting out laughing, she threw her hand up as if to cover her mouth. "Let me help", kissing her softly, their lips fighting for more. Vera moaned.

"Hey i thunk i heard something.?", Boomer could be heard in the hall. 

"Nah, that's cheese.", Suzanne could be heard replying.

Vera was laughing so hard, her sides hurt and no sound came out, Ma-Ma had put her hand gently over her mouth, and buried her own face into the deputy's hair, desperately trying to curtail their laughter. 

"What the fuck-", Vera hoarsely hissed between chortles.

Ma-Ma tried to keep a straight face and ended up snorting.

"It means the Cheeseman commeth.", Suzanne could be overheard explaining.

A loud quaking could be felt, an excited Boomer. Vera and Ma-Ma couldn't even look at eachother in fear they'd burst out cracking up.  
"It's as if an elephant is dancing", commented Vera, a cackle slipping out, Ma, quickly kissed her, to muffled her, "shh, shh, shh.", her voice wobbling in her attempts of control.

Finally, the sound outside having dissipated, they fell back against one another, exhausted. 

"Times like these I'm glad for the nutty ones."

"Somewhere, someone is saying that about us.", winked Ma-Ma, her hands rubbing Vera's shoulders and upper back.

"We're the good kind of crazy.", Vera rotated her body and straddled Madrigal.

Taking Vera's face in her hands, "ShE has no idea what she's missing!"

Noticing a brief look of guilt pass over the deputy's face, "We can take it slow."

"We're kinda limited in here. Fuck i wish i could sneak you off somewhere we wouldn't have to worry!"

Footsteps sounded from down the hall, Vera looked terrified, "Fuck!"

"Can we lock this?"

"Shit, it's locked, yet if staff's coming here it'll look worse. Either way, we'll look suspicious. Inmate rumors and staff equated to the same fate.

They jumped up, quick I've an idea, "Ma, can you fit in there?" Eyeing a narrow broom closet.

"I'll have to!", squeezing herself in, Vera checked the door's lock.

Rushing towards a shard from the broken camera, she picked it up.

Unidentifiable voices could be heard outside the door, anger evident in the tones.

Vera steadied herself waiting, eyes stuck catatonic on the doorknob. First it shook, as if someone had grabbed it. Arguing voices could be heard. "Bloody hell" she hissed. 

The knob slowly began to turn, Vera moved towards the corner opposite the broom closet.

Spike and Stella, from Juice's crew, burst inside, shutting the door behind them.

"I told you let me hold the fuckin' gear!", sneered Stella.

Spotting Vera, looks of surprise faded fast into malice.

"Well, what have we here?",the large blonde menaced.

"Looks like some fun.", Spike said, glaring at Stella still mad over the drugs.

The janitorial closet was already claustrophobic when Vera sliced at Stella, wide arc of broken glass, creating a spray of blood from her big arm.

Ma-Ma burst out of the cabinet like a ravingly mad starved wolf, grabbing Spike, slamming her head against the sink as if it were nothing. Watching her limp body slide to the floor in a heap, "Looking for this?", holding up a bag of heroin, taunting it in Stella's face. Stella sneered, lunging. Easily sidestepping onto Spike's unconscious body, Vera flew at Stella placing a steel toed kick in the square of her back. Ma-Ma grabbing the big blonde by her ponytail, yanking hard, and demanded through gritted teeth, "Where the fuck are your works!"

Looking over at Vera, who nodded before knocking out Stella's kneecap, causing her to land hard, her hands cradling a dislocated knee.  
Rummaging through teal jumpsuit pockets, Vera found a needle, "Here!" Whipping off her hairtie, "Use this!", she urged.  
Ma-Ma filled the syringe with a lethal hotshot. Looking at Vera, "You look sexy with your hair down!", she blew her a kiss as Vera cut off circulation on Stella's arm. 

"It'll take a large dose to knock out this horse."

Slamming her arm with force, Ma-Ma's nostrils flaring, she grit her teeth as she focused, finding Stella's vein and delivered the hotshot.

"What should we do about Spike?" 

"Knock her around some more, if we don't have enough to finish her.", suggested Vera.

Bringing a heel down hard onto Spike's head, a sickening sound ensued, blood gushing out the cretin's nose and mouth.

Speckled in the others' blood, the two embraced, kissing amid the violent decor.

"Okay we gotta get the fuck outta here!", Ma-Ma urged. 

"Shit we've blood on us!", snagging a bottle of bleach, "I'll follow you back to laundry!"

Darting down the hall, they flung themselves into the laundry room, slamming the door closed. Vera locked it, not taking chances.

"Where is everyone?"

Looking around wildly, Vera glanced at the wall clock, breathing out relief. "Holy fucken shit, they're at lunch, we got lucky, sorta."

"We'll only have to account for our absence.", stripping off her blood splattered top and tracksuit pants, Ma-Ma threw it in a washer with bleach, "Quick, give me your white shirt."

Shrugging out of her blazer Vera, practically tore it off, handing it to Ma-Ma, who added it to the bleach reeking load. 

Vera stared, unaware she was licking her own lips.

Taking Vera's hand, she pulled her over to a wash basin, using a cloth to clean the blood off herself, then wiped off Vera. Throwing the rag into the wash, she hit the button, turning on the machine.

Vera motioned come hither into a corner not visible from the door.

Snagging a spare tracksuit on the way, Ma-Ma placed it next to them atop an industrial dryer, gazing at the deputy, "You alright?", face adorned with worry.

Vera pounced on her, eyes burning with an throbbing desire. Pressing into her, bare flesh touching, as if a flashfire ignited. In awe of one another, frenzied, kissing and groping, as if it were their last day on earth.  
Pushing the swell of her breasts against Vera's, she traced the outline of her tattoo, half hidden by a black lace bra, with mesmerized fingers.  
Running her hands feverishly up and around Ma-Ma's back and sides, she teasingly let her fingers dawdle around the band of her underwear.  
Plunging in for another kiss, she caught Vera's hand with her own.  
"We can't right here.", she spoke softly her lips against Vera's earlobe, resulting in a moan and shiver from Vera.

Seeing her start to protest, Ma-Ma, put a finger against Vera's lips, before gently working it down towards her curves, her mouth replacing her finger.  
Whimpering, thrusting herself back at her, eyes begging, "We need to figure out something."

Glancing at the clock, "Your too fucken hot for a quickie.", Ma-Ma ran her tongue along her lips suggestively.

Understanding dawning in Vera's seawater eyes, "I could just Mmh!" 

Ma-Ma's own mirroring the same frustrations, the deputy could feel wetness through her panties against her thigh.  
Starting to tear off her pants, Vera was coming undone. Meeting her mouth with her own, "Your torturing me!"

"It will be worth the wait, i promise you.", squatting down, Ma-Ma put her hands on either side of Vera's waistline, trailing the tip of her tongue from below her navel, all the way up to her collarbone, taking her time, stopping to kiss spots along the way.

Vera's radio on the floor bleeped. She looked up at Ma-Ma as if someone had told her she had an hour left to live.

Deeply locking eyes, Ma-Ma reiterated, "I promisE you."

Taking her lips between her own, Vera thought she would melt.

"Shit, my shirt.."

Throwing on the spare teal tracksuit, Ma-Ma checked the washer. "We still need to dry it and it will look a tad..shabby."

"Quick, throw it in the steampress!"

Grabbing the shirt, flinging it flat, Ma-Ma slammed the press down on it.

"Um, how's your blazer?"

"It's passable, why?"

"A couple buttons melted, so you'll need to cover it up."

Tossing on the shirt, Ma-Ma helped her into the blazer. "Shit, Vera, your hair!"

"Rubber bands! Rubber bands?"

"Hold on looking.."

Ma-Ma grabbed a tube sock and tore the top elastic one inch off, "New hair tie."

Grinning, Vera grabbed her and kissed her, "Your awesome!"

Helping to smooth out Vera's hair, they tried using water, so despite a tidy ponytail with a jailhouse diy hair tie, Vera's hair had the 'washed it recently look'.

"Cross your fingers!", stealing a last kiss, before she ran out the door.

"Sierra one, this is Sierra two."

"My office NOW!"

"Yes, Governor."

\----------

Deputy Bennett materialized outside the Governor's office, banging on the door. Sighing, she hope she wasn't in for it.

"Enter!"

Shutting the door behind her, she stood and waited for whatever verbal lashing was to come.

Governor Ferguson sat at her desks, eyes dark, unreadable. Her hands clasped in front of her atop the desk, appearing as if waiting for Vera to explain herself.

Instead, she chose to remain silent also, standing at attention, hands fisted at her sides, staring through the Governor. Feeling the calculated stare deliberately roving up and down her, she kept still.

"At ease!", thundered the Governor.

"Ma'am!", Deputy Bennett shifted, relaxing her stance, hands almost balled at her sides..

"Vera!!"

Blinking, the Deputy seemed taken aback. "Can i help you with anything, Governor?"

"WhaT is going on with your haiR!?"

"Headache again, i tried putting water on.", allowing herself to trail off, "I'm feeling better.", she snuck a glance at Joan, who was frowning back.

"That hairtie is inexcusable!"

Unexpectedly, Deputy Bennett walked out, picked up a paper file off the absent secretary's desk, bringing it to the Governor.

"Incident Report from Psych.", placing it into the waiting hand.

"What do you have in mind for Novak? Smith and Madrigal are best having each their own cell."

"Vera, if i want your advice, I'd ask for it."

"Actually they requested of me to ask you. It's best they maintain their autonomy; they're still together and on the same block."

"You've spoken to both of them?"

"Yes, during rounds. You know how the women get, already living in close quarters."

"What did Smith say about Novak, i gather you mentioned it."

"Honestly, not much. I couldn't really interpret her expression. She seem more concerned about Madrigal and you."

"What about Madrigal?"

"She wants her own cell. I told her about Novak and that she'd be put in a different wing. She took no issue."

"No jealousy, nothing?", eyes of the raven peered at carrion.

"Governor, they just met. Ma-drigal seems happy as long as she'll get her own cell. I don't detect any issues."

"Just because you don't detect them doesn't mean there aren't any. Novak has been an 'issuE' from day one."

"The new girl wants to enter general population, after she's out of the slots. Westfall spoke with her."

"Setting the block on fire isn't the way to gain priveledges."

"Mentioned that to her, Ma'am."

The alarm siren shrieked it's ear-splitting alerts.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, what the hell is it now!", growing more agitated as the day wore on, the Governor flew out of her seat, radio in hand, her deputy close on her heels.

"Miles, what is it now?", static buzzed as boot clicks timed down the hall.

"Fuck! On my way, make sure the women are on lockdown, will you!"

"What's going on!?", a look of pure unadulterated anxiety was visible on Vera's face.

"A fucken mess! That's what!"

Wide eyed, Vera didn't ask, instead keeping pace with the arm swinging, staccato march of the Governor.


	3. Punishment

Fury did not bother to hide itself, eyes narrowed into dual slits, no sunlight to ever reach the bottom of those mineshafts, lips smashed into a thin line of vexation. The Governor surveyed the blood splattered scene before her, every miniscule detail seemed to emboss itself into her precise pedantic memory.

Nurse Ratchett was kneeling inside a janitorial closet, her stethoscope resting against her improperly unbottoned, presentation of cleavage, hand on the pulse of Spike's neck, "It's very faint, yet she's still with us." An audience of correctional staff rubber necked.

"Ambulance is on the way.", Officer Jackson announced. Pausing before adding hesitantly sneaking a peak at the raging bull of the Governor, "Along with the coroner's van."

"Aside from Jackson, and Bennett, the rest of you- Get back to WORK!", bellowed Governor Ferguson.

The crowd of Corrections Officers dispersed, out of fear for their jobs and invoking the wrath of Ferguson.

"What the hell happened in here!", she drilled the fearful nurse, despite having her own assumptions already.

"I-I'm no expert; lt looks like a fight over drugs, Stella outdid herself as far as dosage goes.", eyes swiftly drifted to the dead body and back up, as if willing herself anywhere but the present.

"Jackson, help me drag Spike into the hallway!"

Nurse Ratchett got up, out of the way, rushing into the hallway.

The Governor grabbed Spike's feet, pulling her out of the closet before Jackson could even get a hold on the unconscious woman.

"Bennett!"

"Yes, Governor?", an apprehensive Deputy asked.

"Make sure that ambulance is on it's way and when exactly it plans on arriving! The last thing we need is two dead bodies on our hands!"

"Yes, Ma'am", glad to be excused, Vera raced back towards the office to place the call.

'Shit, shit, shit!', Vera thought to herself, and hauled ass back to the crime scene.

"Ambulance should be here in less than 10 minutes!", bursting into the closet, she rapidly, shoved the body of Stella, appearing to trip over it while snapping off the tourniquet hairtie. "Fuck!", Vera cussed, turning on the water spigots, washing her hands, ensuring the cigarette butts made it down the drain.

"Bennett! What the hell are you doing!", incensed at her deputy's obvious ignorance.

"I don't want their nasty blood on me!", Vera looked as if she were about to cry.

"This is a goddamn crime scene!", the Governor shot her a look of contempt.

Deputy Bennett allowed a tear to trickle down her face, "I'm sorry, i don't want to catch anything."

"Then you shouldn't have ran in there, now.", Governor Ferguson's face was grave. Speaking as if she was addressing a disobedient young child, "Go use the staff bathroom.", practically spelling it out for her deputy.

Vera allowed herself to burst into tears, and hurried off.

"Governor, she didn't mean-", sticking up for Vera, Officer Jackson was cut off by an unwavering stare of sheer contempt. 

"Deal with the situation, on hand, Jackson!", she admonished the good-tempered officer.

\----

Once inside the bathroom, Vera fought to control her breathing. She flushed the hairtie down the nearest toilet, letting the sinkwater run cold, she splashed her face. 

She berrated herself for being so sloppy, when she knew better. Silently hoping the violence would be attributed to drug conflict within Juice's crew, she dipped her face under the faucet again, the cold water soaking through her pores, awakening her. An idea occured.

\------

Returning to the Governor and Officer Jackson, she was bawling.

"Get your shit together, Bennett!", Joan was irate, Jackson sneaking a glance of empathy.

Vera held her head, squatting, continued to bawl, knowing the Governor would not tolerate it.

The nurse looked worried and before she could suggest anything, Governor Ferguson blew up, disturbing the peace enough to wake the dead, "Deputy Bennett! You are to go home for the remainder of your shift! You cannot control yourself!"

"My migraine hurts, I'm sorry!", tears flowing from her eyes that implored, Vera took off, feeling the steely glare of the Governor on her.

\-------

Medics and law arriving, demanded the history. Matter of factly the Governor clarified the victims were members of a known prison gang composed of drug dealers and rapers. Appearing to have had a falling out over a heroin stash, a fight ensued, Stella almost beating Spike to death, then whether or not accidental; remained unknown, overdosed herself with drugs stolen from their gang.

Addressing Officer Jackson, "Call back up, i want Juice and her boys slotted and an immediate shakedown done on their cell block."

"Yes, Governor."

Grimacing at the body bag, creating filth on her prison floor, she acknowledged the medics removing Spike on a gurney, attached to oxygen.

Addressing an Officer of the law to her side, she verified in agreement, that these hardened criminals will stop at nothing, despite recent severe crack downs on smuggling drugs into prison. Noting the successful bust of Doyle earlier in the day.

With a look of understanding, the Officer comprehended; his revulsion for the criminal element in agreement. Tucking away his notepad, he thanked Governor Ferguson for her time, signaled to his partner, was flirting and who appeared to have his eyes stuck on Nurse Ratchett's protruding chest, that it was time to go.

\-------

 

Once home, Vera stripped down, tossing her Blazer and underwear into the washer. She placed her white uniform shirt, black pants and socks into the fireplace. Taking a swallow of 80 proof vodka, she carried the bottle along with a butane lighter over to the fireplace. Lighting the logs, she grabbed tissues and tossed them in. Taking another swig, she spewed alcohol onto the pile, before clicking the butane, a whoosh followed with a flare, fire certain all would burn. Luckily she had spare shirts and a few pairs of pants for work.  
Watching the flames lick and envelope her culpable clothing, she tossed the hairtie atop the pyre.

Moving the protective grating in front, she laid down on the sofa, exhausted, monitoring the fireplace.

Cursing, she got up, going over to her boots, removing the shoelaces, tossing the contaminants into the blaze.  
Scrubbing laboriously, until she was satisfied, she grabbed a tin of Kiwi boot polish, finishing up the boots. She then took them, and flung them into the back of her closet, thinking she would have to order a new pair.

\--------

Not realizing she had dozed off on the couch, the flames of the fireplace, a mere glow, having efficiently burned her clothes, she awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?", voice groggy from sleep.

"Vera, I'll be there within the half hour. I've arranged an appointment for you with a trusted private physician."

"No!", starting to protest, the line went dead, rotating to peer at her cell, she realized Joan had hung up.

A groan audibly let loose, as she forced herself up and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Retrieving her regular prison regulation work boots, she placed them near the door, which she unlocked before returning to the couch to try and sneak in a catnap.

\------

Governor Joan Ferguson assessed it best if she showed up at Vera's in person, preventing the deputy from weaseling out. She was no fool.

Knocking on Vera's door, she tried the knob, unlocked, letting herself into the silence of Vera's home.

Upon entering, she took note, prowling over to a slumbering small Vera, balled up underneath an Azteca patterned blanket.

Placing a hand lightly upon Vera's shoulder, she softly shook her, "Vera", husky her low-pitched tone did not want to startle.

Murmuring, the smaller woman blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes, disoriented, before recognition sparked, "Joan?, reaching out a hand sleepily she tried to touch the dark apparition, her hand falling over the side of the couch. Seating herself in the small space where her deputy's knees almost reached her chest, Joan took her fallen hand, placing it back to her, squeezing it.

"Vera, wake up."

Bolting upright, she appeared woozy.

"Don't let the blood rush to your head.", a slight upturn in the corner of Joan's mouth.

Vera fell intentionally fell against her, her hair dusting the bottom of Joan's face.

"Sorry i-"

"What in the hell is going on with you?!"

Visibly sulking, she buried herself into the Governor, "Joan?"

Feeling a fixed stare, with no words to accompany it, she persisted, "Do you love me?"

An eyebrow arced up, in unmistakable amusement.  
"Tsk, tsk, my dear. Someone's been naughty."

The look of skepticism from an atheist, to the believer, diaphora displaced, "Joan, Joan,..Joan!", as if chanting the name of one revered so highly would fix everything.

"Stop it. I've the doctor on the way here, so get dressed."

"I'm already dressed."

Giving her disciple a sizing up, "Suit yourself.", disinterest the Goddess of corrections countered.

"Why can't you just answer me!?", the lamb was fraught over a non committal solution for salvation, head shaking, her wayward chesnut hair falling away, stealing it's halo, a mirage in an oasis, one they both sought, yet skirted around in circles.

"You know my answer.", came the reply.

"Then deliver me from pain!", maddened bloodshot eyes of the deputy despondent.

Fingers outstretched, in need of stroking a sable mane, with slight streaks of ivory, like silk through her fingers, touching, before she withdrew despite her want, for fear of provoking the lioness.

"You would enjoy that too much.", closing the gap between them, the realization of her mouth warm against the ear of her trembling lamb, hand purposely placed upon a fluttering chest.

Vera swiftly faced her, her lips colliding with Joan's forcefully.

\--------

"Hey when they gonna let us out of this crappy lockdown!", Nicky stirred herself a cup of Kool-Aid.

"Fucken juice and her crew!", Bea leaned against her cell doorway, arms crossed. 

Ma-Ma sauntered over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, "What's the latest status update, Queen?"

Following Bea's glare, Boomer jogged circles around the couch to the chagrin of Nicky and Liz.

"Knock it off!"

"But I'm bored!"

"We're all bloody bored, go play cheeseman with Suzanne.", an annoyed Bea pointed in the direction of Boomer's girlfriend's cell.

"Hey Bea, i heard they slotted Juice crew and that fucker Stella stole Spike's stash."

Red appeared in her doorway, book in hand, taking in the scene.

"Everyone's heard the rumors, Boomer.", rolling her eyes, voice full of dripping sarcasm adding, "..and Stella overdosed and is in a body bag."

"Good. I never liked them. Hmf!", Red quietly retreated to the quieter area of her cell with her book.

"You ok?", Ma-Ma whispered into Bea's ear.

"Yeah, it's been a bloody long day."

Leading her back into their cell, "Why don't you rest? I can keep an eye on things."

Giving a brief smile, she placed a hand on Ma-Ma's waist, aiding her in settled down on her cot.

"You want the door closed?"

"Please, by all means, anything to avoid the noise out there."

Ma-Ma went over to the common area, deciding to make herself some coffee, and took a seat on the couch in between Nicky and Liz.

"What are you gals watching?", she grinned.

\-------

Pinning Vera down by her wrists, Joan's strength immobilized her.

"Have you been taking my advice, dear?", tongue lashing, as if serpents loose, the devil's heat roasting her mistress.

"Somewhat."

"Do NOT force me into another, dilemma.", tongue snaking out, wetting her lips, charcoal eyes burning, she released her catch.

"I-im sorry."

"No, you are not. Emotions, bloodlust or whatever has compelled you to create such..disarray for me, must cease immediately. I will not cover up your "mistakes" any longer. You know better, Vera. Why else would you stumble into a crime scene? Hm?"

"You-"

"No. When you have purged yourself of these..acts of defiance, then we shall see. I cannot have you putting my prison on the radar for negative targeting. Your aware of what the fallout would eventually result in. NO more bloody messes, are we crystal!"

"Yes.", peaking from behind her shield of hair, "Your not jealous?"

"No."

"You and Nils-"

"What about it? I don't give a shit about him, it's convenient."

"Convenient to not have feelings, you mean?"

With look as if one dared to even let those words slip out, the Deputy closed her mouth in silence.

Knocking on the door.

"Ah, there's the doctor.", victorious, Joan went to get him. Vera smacked her palm into her face.

\-------

"Thanks for your concern. Why did you bother with that..doctor!?", last word spouted as if dirty.

"Now we've determine you've a concussion for fact, that could explain your..extreme agitation and headaches."

"Please! Joan, I've not went for an MRI or CT scan, nor will i go."

"No need. Rest up until tomorrow. You've a mild one. Yet adding up all your 'injuries' makes for cumulative damages."

"Your not mad at me, are you?"

"Disappointed, Vera. You will conduct yourself accordingly, ergo there will result some dreadful consequences, i needn't explain, for you are already aware. And stop being so combative!"

With no faux display this time, a broken butterfly lamented into a pillow on the couch.

"Did you eat? Are you pmsing?", words firing out, pacing, both hands gesturing, awkwardly unsure of how to handle Vera's states of sentiment.

Refusing to answer, her deputy buried her face deeper into the pillow.

Ignoring her, Joan heated up a bowl of soup, placing it on the table, a napkin topped with a spoon to it's right.

"You will eat and then get some rest.", smiling to herself, she knew her too well. The last thing her little lamb wanted was to leave the couch, let alone eat.

Walking over, ripping the pillow away, she yanked Vera up by her bicep, as if a feather.  
"Don't make me carry you. After all, you'd enjoy that too much."

Vera allowed Joan to lead her to the table, "Your embarrassing me."

"So you know how i feel when the law shows up at my prison for an 'overdosE' and MurdeR!"

"Please, Joan, i-I'm sorry, they were gonna rape us! point taken. I promise-", profusely apologizing.

"Don't make promises if you are unsure you can keep them. You will have to work to prove yourself to me, agaiN."

Watching Vera forcing spoon after spoon into her mouth, tears drying in their salty tracks, swallowing, barely chewing, the Deputy managed to finish her soup.  
Picking up her bowl and spoon, she rinsed them off in the sink.

Nose scrunched from lack of dish soap, "Now your to rest."

"You going to tuck me in, too?", always hopeful, inquiring in half jest, the truth was simple for the Governor to explicate.

"Ha.", ruminating she steered a red faced, humiliated Vera towards her bedroom.

Before Joan could make things worse, she dived under the covers of her unmade bed.

Clicking off the light, Joan's shadow was unreadable. Walking over, she planted a kiss of the smaller woman's head, knowing it would further confuse her, a mildly condescending, "Sleep tight." Then letting herself out, double checking Vera's locks for safety.

 

\-------


End file.
